


Don't let Seamus cook

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Unless you want something to explode that is.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038386
Kudos: 18





	Don't let Seamus cook

Our tale begins in Dean and Seamus Thomas's house after Dean decided to let Seamus cook dinner.

Dean asked, "What's that smell?"

Seamus grumbled, "I told you that almost everything I touch ends up exploding or something."

Dean shook his head, "That's rubbish, you should go check on the food before something does explode though."

Seamus got up from his chair and went through to the kitchen.

Moments later, a loud bang came from the kitchen and Dean rushed through to discover Seamus with the remains of a pie lying on the floor beside him and the rest smeared all over his face.

Dean gasped. "Are you alright?"

Seamus shrugged. "Who knew that pies can explode like that?"

Dean smirked. "You have to admit it's pretty funny though."

Seamus smiled. "This time, yes."


End file.
